Fertilizers are added to the soil or foliage of crops to supply elements needed for plant nutrition. Typically, nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P) and potassium (K) are the principal components of such fertilizers.
Fertilizer formulations and methods are the subject of on-going research, in order to improve the growth stimulating and stress tolerance effect on the plants. Additionally, there are on-going efforts to reduce the amount of fertilizer required for application to plants, in order to avoid leaching of nitrogen and phosphate into the groundwater.
Thus, there is a need for new methods of fertilizer application that supply nutrients in a readily available form and which can be applied as a foliar product.